Holding Hands
by Sacred-Amaranth
Summary: “There has never been another boy I have wanted to hold hands with.” How one of the greatest love stories Hogwarts has ever known started off by two childhood friends simply holding hands. ADMM!


Summer 1925

"But why is Alastor holding hands with Poppy now? I thought Alastor was only holding hands with me. And you can't hold hands with two girls at the same time, can you?" asked the five year old girl with long black hair and startling green eyes as she laid in bed, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully.

Her best friend, an eight-year-old boy with thick wavy auburn hair and bright blue eyes turned his attention from his chocolate frog to her. "Sure you can." He stood up from the floor and plopped onto the bed. Gently, he grasped her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. "See? Now you're holding hands with two boys at the same time." He grinned.

The little girl stared at the sight of her and her best friend's hands entwined together, completely entranced by it. That is, before he broke the spell.

"Come on, Min. Let's go get some chocolate from Father's secret stash. Last one there's a rotten pumpkin pasty." He let go off her hand and dashed off downstairs.

"Wait for me!" Minerva called out as she hurried to catch up with Albus.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

Summer 1950

"I can't believe he would do this to me!" Minerva sobbed as she cried onto Albus' chest.

Insticntively, Albus wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair and back softly. "Shh. It's going to be alright, Minerva."

"He swore she was just a colleague. God, I was so stupid to actually believe him! Honestly, what kind of man cheats on his wife of 10 years in her own bed?"

"Shh. William is a fool. He doesn't deserve you at all. You are much too good for him." Albus told the crying woman in his arms sincerely.

Minerva looked up and smiled at him, through her tears. "I love you, Albus"

Albus felt his heart skip a beat.

"You are such a good friend."

His heart shattered into a million pieces

"I love you too, Minerva. You're my best friend. Always have been, and always will be." His voice cracked as he spoke the last part.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Summer 1951

"Alright, should I do it now?" asked Minerva as she gazed over to her best friend for reassurance.

The older man smiled at her. "Whenever you're ready."

Minerva took a deep breath and picked up her quill. Neatly, she signed her name on the divorce papers.

"Wow. I'm a free woman again." She said as she stared at the papers announcing that the marriage between her and her husband William Calliwell was dissolved.

She and Albus stood in silence for a while. Minerva, letting the situation truly sink in, while Albus, as usual, struggled to control his feelings, wondering if perhaps now was the time to reveal what he truly felt about his best friend, ever since they were playmates in the nursery.

"Albus?" said Minerva, breaking Albus out of his reverie.

"Yes Minerva?"

"Do you think there's still a man out there for me, somewhere?"

"Minerva, my dear. You are a beautiful, intelligent, loving, kind hearted young woman. I daresay you can have any man of your choosing."

"Can I have you?" she asked suddenly.

Albus stared at her, temporarily losing the ability to speak.

"Albus, can I have you?" she asked as she stepped closer to him.

"I-If you wish…."

"I'd really love to.." shyly, Minerva wrapped her arms around Albus' neck and drew him in for a kiss, one that Albus responded to immediately. He wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss with just as much, if not more, love than Minerva had shown him. For what seemed like hours, their tongues battled, until the need for oxygen forced them to break apart.

Gasping for breath, Albus rested his head against Minerva's "How long have you……."

Minerva gently took his hand into hers, entwining their fingers together, just as he had done to her so many years ago. "There has never been another boy I have wanted to hold hands with." She whispered into his ear as their lips met once more, sharing a gentle kiss.

"I love you, my goddess." He told her, mentally thanking the gods for granting his wish.

"I love you too, Albus. I always have and I always will."

Hope you guys enjoyed. As always, reviews are much appreciated


End file.
